Harvest Moon
by Doctor7
Summary: The Harvest season has brought someone to town. Someone who's bent on making life difficult. Who is he, and more importantly, what is he?
1. Prologue

The stranger trod merrily down the long dirt road. The matted black fur that covered his body managed to keep him warm enough in the chilly autumn night. His cloven hooves made a distinct noise against the ground. A dark, tangled main ran down his neck and stood out in every direction. His muzzle was adorned with a huge, unnerving grin. The teeth were gigantic and yellowed with plaque. There was no reason for him to be grinning as he did, but there was no reason for him not to be either. It was just who he was.

As he came around the bend of a cluster of oak trees, he spotted a pony pulling a load of apples. The stranger slowed as he neared, his golden eyes locked on the apples. It had been a while since he had anything to eat besides ditch-grass and forest roots. The pony slowed down as he spotted the stranger. He was not expecting to see anyone out here, especially at this time of night. He was also intrigued by the stranger's dirty, rawboned appearance.

"Evening," said the stranger. His voice was as dark an oily as his mane, and there was a peculiar accent to it. There was a pause as he waited for the pony to respond.

"Good evening," the pony finally replied. The stranger heard a wary tone in his voice, but he knew that it was because the pony was unsure of his bedraggled appearance.

"Those are some canny apples you got there," said the stranger as he took a step toward the cart, "Mind if I hae ane?" He glanced back over at the horse, who was backing away. The stranger saw that he had noticed his cloven hooves. The wary look on the pony's face had turned to one of suspicion and fear.

"I don't know," said the pony, "I should get going. I've got to be to Trottingham by morning." The stranger let out a sigh of disappointment, but kept on grinning.

"Trottingham, eh?" he said, "I'm frae west o' Trottingham. Beautiful country, if I remember it right." The pony seemed very reluctant to leave. The stranger merely let out another sigh. "Well then, I suppose ye best be on yer way." The stranger turned to leave, but just before he did he turned back to the pony.

"Good luck on your journey," he said. Just as he passed the cart, he gave it a small kick. An apple tumbled out and landed before him. Seconds later there was a sharp crack as the wagon's axel snapped in two.

The stranger continued his own journey down the lonely road. He scanned the distance with his yellow eyes, which glinted like two small moons on his coal-black face. At last he came to the top of a hill. He looked down from it at the valley that lay before him. Within it was a small town, one that looked like a very pleasant place to live. It wasn't quite as rustic as most towns he had visited, but it would do. Then something caught his eye. Just outside the town was a vast field of apple trees. He could smell the ripening fruit all the way from here. The harvest was eminent. The stranger looked up at the sky. The near-full moon confirmed his suspicion. His grin appeared to grow wider. The stranger began to trot down the hill towards the town. The wind followed him, knocking crisp leaves from the trees with a gentle rustle.


	2. Trouble Begins At Forenoon

Rarity's eyes fluttered open, ready for a new day of designing and making dresses. She crawled out of bed and trotted over to her mirror. The moment she saw her reflection, she let out an earsplitting scream. She stared in wide-eyed horror at herself. Slowly, she reached up with a hoof to touch her hair. What was once a gorgeous, flowing mane was now a hideous mess of snarls and snags. It seemed that each individual hair had been twisted and tied with another.

"My…hair…" whimpered the unicorn. She was in such shock that all she could do was stare at the ugly rat's nest upon her head. Rarity suddenly burst out of her stillness and madly grabbed for a comb. She let out a scream as the teeth failed to undo to the knots, instead causing her head and neck to feel pain. She threw it down and grabbed another, and then another, and finally she cycled through all of her numerous hair-grooming utensils. After tossing the last comb across the room, she tried using her magic to unravel the knotted mane. Each hair began to pull against one another, causing even more pain than the attempt with the comb. Rarity began to cry. At that moment the door opened.

"Rarity?" asked Sweetie Belle, "I heard you screaming. What's going on?" Rarity snatched a towel off of her dresser and pulled it over her head.

"Don't look at me!" she bawled. Sweetie Belle rushed over to her sister.

"What happened?" asked the filly, "Are you okay?" Rarity responded by letting out a series of long, miserable wails.

"Rarity," said Sweetie Belle, "Take off the towel."

"No!" replied the unicorn, "Never! I'm never taking it off! I can never show my face in town again!" Sweetie Belle grabbed the towel with her teeth and started pulling.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is!" said the filly. Rarity defiantly held the towel on her noggin. The two were in a tug-o'-war, and the smaller sister finally ended it with a sharp yank. Immediately the towel flew off, leaving Rarity's awful hairdo exposed. Sweetie Belle's eyes went wide as she laid them on the rat's nest.

"Oh, wow…" she mumbled.

"What do I do?" cried Rarity as she fell back on her bed and began to weep, "My life is _ruined_!" She rolled over and began to hit the bed with her front hooves. Sweetie Belle jumped up on the bed and put her foreleg around Rarity's neck.

"It's not that bad," lied the filly, "I'm sure we can think of something." She looked over at Rarity's vanity.

"I've tried everything!" moaned Rarity, "I've tried every comb, curler and brush!" Sweetie Belle got off the bed and went over to the vanity.

"Have you tried these?" asked the filly as she held out a pair of scissors. Rarity squealed the moment she saw them.

"Are you crazy?" she shrieked wildly as she scooted to the corner of the bed, "Put those away this instant!" Sweetie Belle slowly put the scissors back where she found them.

"Why don't we get Twilight Sparkle?" said Sweetie Belle as she backed away from her sister towards the door, "She'll know what to do."

"_NO!_" screamed Rarity. She jumped from the mattress, slammed the door shut, and blocked it with her body. Sweetie Belle looked up into her sister's face and saw a desperate, half-mad gleam in them.

"Not a soul must know of this!" cried the unicorn. She grabbed the filly and shook her by the shoulders. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," Sweetie Belle breathed with a solemn look. Rarity let out a deep sigh, and her tense body relaxed.

"Good." The moment she moved, Sweetie Belle darted around her and ran out the door.

"I understand that you need help!" she called as she sprinted down the stairs. Rarity's face became a portrait of shock and anger. She ran across the room, but froze to a complete stop the moment she came to the door.

"Sweetie Belle!" she roared, "Come back right _now!_" Rarity heard the front door open and close. "Please?"

* * *

><p>"There you go Angel," Fluttershy said as she gave a fresh carrot to the rabbit. The Pegasus smiled as Angel happily nibbled on the vegetable. Suddenly a loud crunch echoed through the air. Fluttershy jumped in terror and turned around to see whatever was behind her. There stood an emaciated pony with a wild mane leaning against the chicken coop. A yellow grin stretched across his mangy muzzle.<p>

" Good forenoon," he said nonchalantly as he took another bite of the apple in his hoof.

"G-good morning sir," Fluttershy stammered. The peculiar pony finished off the apple and smiled at the Pegasus. He then began to pick his teeth with what looked like a hairpin.

"That's a canny rabbit ye got there, Miss," said the coal-black creature as he moved toward Fluttershy.

"Oh, well thank you," Fluttershy mumbled. She didn't feel as frightened as before, but there was something about this pony that unnerved her. Perhaps it was the vulpine glitter in his golden eyes, or the unkempt look of his mane and tail. In any event Fluttershy felt a chill in the air as he walked towards her.

"As I was sayin'," he continued as he looked at her with his bizarre golden eyes, "That's a nice rabbit." Fluttershy looked down to avoid his gaze. She suppressed a shudder as she spotted his hooves. She caught herself staring and tried to look away, but it was too late. She looked back into the grinning face of the visitor. He held up his front hoof and wiggled his toes back and forth.

"I hope these dinna bother you too much," he said, "Just somethin' I was born with." Fluttershy felt absolutely terrible for starring, and seemed to shrink down even smaller than she already was.

"Oh dear," she muttered as her face turned a deep red, "I'm sorry." The stranger laughed. It was a peculiar whinnying noise, and like himself it seemed both old and young at the same time.

"It's quite alright me dearie," he chuckled, "Just think of it like a unicorn's horn, or yer wings, for example." Fluttershy gave her shy little smile. The stranger may have been mysterious and unkempt, but he seemed pleasant enough.

"I'm Fluttershy," she said quietly.

"Pleased to meet you," the stranger replied with a nod, "The name is Fomhar." The pony looked around Fluttershy's yard. "I'm new here, as ye can probably tell. I was just wonderin', do ye kin the name of that apple orchard out yonder?" Fluttershy followed his pointed hoof to Applejack's farm.

"Oh," said Fluttershy, "That's Sweet Apple Acres." Fomhar's eyes lit up at the name. He seemed keenly interested in the farm, and kept a hungry gaze upon it.

"Aha," he said softly, "So then me dearie, do you kin where I might find something to eat? I've been stavaiging for many a week now, and I'm thoroughly wabbit." Fluttershy looked at him blankly, then gave him a confused smile.

"Um, I'm sorry," she said in her typical sheepish tone, "Could you explain that last part for me?" Again, Fomhar chuckled in a good-natured way.

"I've just come from a long ways and I'm tired," he said.

"Well," said Fluttershy, "You could try Sugarcube Corner. It's got lots of good things to eat." Once again, Fomhar flashed his mysterious grin at the Pegasus.

"Thank ye, Fluttershy," he said, "I'll be sure to cam and visit again gey soon." Fluttershy watched as the pony trotted out of her yard, not entirely sure what to make of him.


	3. Parritch, Pots, and post offices

"Gummy, don't be silly!" Pinkie-Pie giggled as she lifted the small alligator from the empty bowl, "That's not a swimming pool!" Gummy looked back at her with his usual vacant stare. Pinkie-Pie giggled again and was about to start cooking when she heard the bell jingle as the door swung open. Immediately she was at the front desk, smiling and ready for whoever might be waiting.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, home of the Sugarcube, may I take your order?" It was about this time that Pinkie-Pie realized that no one was there. There was not a soul to be found in the store. It was odd, because she was certain that she heard the bell ring. The pink pony shrugged and went back to the kitchen. As she reentered the room she felt that the air was somewhat colder than it had been only moments ago. It was as though she had stepped into one of Applejack's cellars. A peculiar smell hung about the air. It was an earthy smell like a shovelful of fresh dirt.

"Well that's weird," Pinkie muttered to herself. The pink pony trotted back to the table. She looked at the recipe card that Applejack had given her.

"Now let's see," she said as she followed the words with her finger, " Take three cups of…Oats?" The pony raised an eyebrow. "What kind of cupcake has oats?" But she merely shrugged her shoulders and retrieved a heavy bag of oats from a cabinet. She dropped them on the table with a heavy thud.

"Okay then," she said as she looked back at the card, "Place in bowl with two cups of milk." The pony dumped the oats into the bowl and went to the fridge to get the milk. After pouring it into the mix, she looked at the card.

"Now let it boil…Boil?" Pinkie looked at the card again, thinking she'd made a mistake. But there it was, plain as day, in Applejack's hoof-writing. Once more she shrugged, poured the mix into a pot and set it on the stove. The pony started to tidy up the room.

"Huh?" she muttered as her hoof touched the table. The wooden spoon was gone.

"Gummy?" called Pinkie, "Did you take the spoon again? It's not a chew toy!" The pony glanced around the room for the alligator, but couldn't find him anywhere. She left the counter and began to open up all the cupboards.

"Hide and seek?" she said excitedly as she stuck her head in a cabinet, "I love this game! Come out, come out wherever you are!" She pulled her head out and was about to continue looking when she glanced back at the stove. The pot was missing. The pony narrowed her eyes and starred at it.

"What the?…" she muttered as she started back to the stove. She turned the burner off and looked around. "Gummy?" She was about to go to the other side of the room when she spotted something mushy on the counter. Pinkie scooped it up and sampled it. Her eyes went wide.

"…Oatmeal?…" she said quietly.

"Parritch." Pinkie's already wide eyes grew wider as she leapt up and latched onto the ceiling fan. Her head spun about her shoulders as she searched for the source of the voice. She found nothing. Then all of a sudden all the cabinets swung wide open, and every single pot, pan, utensil, and ingredient came shooting out as though fired from a canon. A sinister laugh echoed out and the back door opened and slammed itself shut. Pinkie tightened her grip on the blade of the fan and stared at the door. At that moment Gummy popped out of the only drawer that had remained closed. Pinkie screamed and fell off with a loud crash into the mess.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash soared through the air, seeing how fast she could go without running in to any clouds. She was really supposed to be organizing the clouds that morning, as it was her turn to do so. But as usual she had gotten distracted. The Pegasus zoomed effortlessly through the white clouds, not grazing a single one. All of a sudden a huge black shadow zoomed over head.<p>

"What the?" cried Dash as the draft from whatever just passed her caused her to tumble into a cloud. She poked her head out and looked around angrily. Ahead of her she could see a black shape weaving in and out of the clouds.

"Oh, you wanna race?" grumbled the Pegasus as she shook the cloud off of her wings, "Okay then, we'll race!" Dash suddenly soared forth in an attempt to catch up with whatever had beaten her. She was the very embodiment of determination as she flew towards it. As she drew nearer the black shape became more defined. She could make out the form a great eagle with feathers as black as a crow's. It dipped and dove in a zigzag pattern, but still it managed to keep a fair distance before her. Dash narrowed her eyes as she forced herself to fly faster. But even that didn't seem to be enough to catch the bird. She wasn't even sure what direction she was going in. Her only concern was beating the eagle.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, several residents were gazing up at the sky as a rainbow ring was forming around the borders of the town. It seemed to be gathering up all the clouds into one big mass, and the white fluffy color turned to a dark, stormy gray.

Rainbow Dash was flustered. As far as she knew, she'd always been the fastest thing in the sky. For a full hour she had been chasing the bird, which seemed to have an inexhaustible energy reserve. Dash herself was beginning to tire. But all of a sudden she felt as though she was charged by a lightning bolt. Somehow she found the strength to force herself to go faster than she'd ever gone, even faster than the Sonic Rainboom. Her wings almost strained themselves as they propelled her forward. The form of the bird became larger and clearer. This filled her with even more determination. She flapped her wings so hard that she felt as though her feathers would fall out. But she had done it. Dash saw the air around her darken as she moved into the creature's shadow. She was right beneath the great black bird. Using every single fiber of her being, she forced herself just an inch in front of the eagle. She looked up at the golden-eyed creature to gloat. But at that moment she saw that the bird clutched a cooking pot in its talons. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Wha-"

_CLANG!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, we have to make everything absolutely perfect for this year's Nightmare Night!" Twilight said as two volunteers hung an orange and black banner on a couple of streetlights. She turned to Spike, who was as usual keeping check of the progress.<p>

"Is that the last one?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh my gosh I think you're right," said Twilight, "We'd better have Rarity make some more!" Spike sighed, but said nothing.

"Twilight!" Spike and Twilight looked over to see Sweetie Belle running up to them through the thick crowd of ponies. She looked absolutely out of breath as she finally made it up to them.

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked as she ran up to the exhausted filly.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she panted.

"Well what is-" Twilight was suddenly interrupted when something crashed into the roof of the post office. Ponies screamed in surprise and fright. Twilight's head swiveled to the sight of the incident, and her face became one of sheer panic.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" she cried as she galloped over to the damaged building, "This can't happen now! Not when it's so close to the festival!" Spike started after her. Sweetie Belle let out an annoyed groan and followed as fast as her tired legs could carry her.

The interior of the post office was covered in letters that had fallen from their shelves when the disaster had struck. A gray Pegasus was desperately trying to place them back into the designated slots, but as the shelf had been knocked crooked they kept falling out.

"Ditzy-Doo!" called Twilight as she surveyed the damage, "What happened?" The Pegasus turned to look at the unicorn with her peculiar walleyed face.

"I dunno," she said with a shrug, "The sky fell." She turned and went back to sorting out the letters as Twilight rushed passed her. The Unicorn looked around wildly for whatever had crashed. Suddenly a large pile of boxes and envelopes shuddered.

"Guh…Birds?" Twilight instantly recognized the voice and pounced into the pile. She dug wildly until she found the blue form of Rainbow dash, who lay at the bottom.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cried in horror. She pulled the Pegasus from the pile and dragged her out in the open. She immediately began to check every inch of the pony for injury.

"Dash, what happened? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" she muttered nervously as she tested her arm for broken bones. Dash quietly mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Twilight asked as she opened up the Pegasus's mouth to check for chipped teeth. Dash tried to say something, but it came out as a gurgle on account of her mouth being held open. "Never mind!" said Twilight, "Come on, we've got to get to the hospital! Spike, come on and help me!" The dragon and the Unicorn picked up the downed Pegasus and started for the door. Sweetie Belle edged up to Twilight's side.

"Twilight," she said, "I-"

"I'm sorry," said Twilight as she rushed out the door, "I'll find you as soon as I can!" Sweetie stood and watched as the purple Unicorn and Dragon hauled Rainbow dash into the street. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, followed by a deafening clap of thunder. The sky suddenly erupted in a horrible storm. Strangely enough, the sun was still shining through the clouds.


End file.
